Bubbalicious
by Analyze
Summary: Baboo-gum, Inuyasha decided, was one of the most intriguing inventions from Kagome's era. oneshot


"**Bubbalicious"**

By: Analyze

Darn catchy TV commercials and tasty bubblegum and the return of school and the need for bubblegum!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Sesshomaru. I don't own Shippo… I don't own Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, or Hiko…I don't own Kakashi Hatake or Hidan…I don't own Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu Sohma…I don't own Sosuke Sagara or Lt. Webber…I don't own Roy Mustang, Edward or Alphonse Elric…I don't won Train Heartnet…I don't own Light Yagami or L…I don't own Ranma…I don't own Ichigo, Kisuke Urahara, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro Hitsugaya, or Ulliquora Schiffer…I don't own Allen, Lavi, or that hot asian guy in D. Gray Man who's name always escapes me…I don't own-::Sumi comes and hits Analyze on the head:: You idiot! Stop naming all the hot guys you want and get on with the damn story! Most of these guys don't even _belong _in Inuyasha! 'Sides…their all mine! ::she grabs them and runs away:: You idiot! Come back with my pictures and plushies!…if you'll excuse me…

"So you're telling me that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went to a town a half day journey away from here, and you did not even bother to come to my house to tell me?" Kagome complained as she followed Inuyasha through the thick forest of the Sengoku Jedai.

"Yea" replied Inuyasha passively as he swiped down to move yet another branch out of their way.

"You could have came and _got me_!" Kagome stressed "It's not like you haven't done that before!"

"And what?" replied Inuyasha turning around to glare at her "get yelled at you _again _for coming to 'drag you off to the feudal era when you have so much homework'? Or have you say the stupid s-word and hear you complain even _more_?"

Kagome just huffed at him

"Damn straight!" smirked Inuyasha as he turned back around, having won the argument. "Miroku and Sango can handle the exorcism easily without us anyway!"

"ARGH!" exclaimed Kagome, "You're so frustrating"

"Keh" was Inuyasha's one-syllable answer.

Kagome sighed; sometimes Inuyasha could be such a headache.

Rummaging around in her skirt pocket, Kagome soon found what she was looking for. 'Aha!" she thought unwrapping a piece of lemonade-flavored bubblegum. 'Just the thing to calm me down as well as distract my head from that stupid Inuyasha!'

She chewed the piece of bubblegum, enjoying how the flavor spread through her mouth.

Inuyasha was worried. He had not heard Kagome speak for a while, and this was a first-time experience for him. 'Feh. She is probably giving me the silent treatment' he thought 'that's why she's so quiet.'

Then he heard a loud "POP!"

And then a "POP!"

And another "POP!"

Ready to anticipate an enemy, he turned around quickly.

But all he saw was Kagome, with a sticky substance all over her mouth. He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Aaw! I hate when that happens!" Kagome exclaimed as she began to take the pieces of blown bubblegum off of her lips using her teeth.

"What…is that?"

"Bubblegum! It's lemonade flavor and tastes really good."

"Babbo-gum?"

"BUBBLE gum."

"Ah" came Inuyasha monosyllable reply as he stared at Kagome trying to take the bubblegum off her lips.

He quickly turned around and swallowed.

"Hey Inuyasha! Can we take a break? We have been traveling for hours and my legs, feet and back _hurt_." She eyed him hopefully

"N-"

"I also got snacks and drinks!" she added quickly

"Fine then, as long as you don't have that sparkle-water stuff!" He shuddered. Damn wench had tricked him into drinking that liquid that smelled like water but tasted like _shit_.

Kagome giggled, "No, I don't have it."

'Right now' she mentally added. 'But I might have some for later…'

"So you are saying, that the reason you are not eating or drinking, is because of this bubble gum." Inuyasha said summing up their recent argument into a single statement.

"If I eat chips or food, they'll get stuck in my gum, and that-"she shivered, "is just gross. If I take it out I would have totally wasted a piece of gum. And if I drink the gum will go stale and nasty and that also would be a total waste of gum."

"Just take out the bubble gum, dammit! Isn't the reason we took a break is so we could eat?"

"No!" she denied, "_YOU_ wanted to eat. _I _wanted to rest. Besides look at what I can do!"

She blew a bubble so big that Inuyasha's eyes started to bug out. He quickly popped it with a tap of his claw. "Stupid wench! That's dangerous! The whole thing could engulf and suffocate you!" 

"Aaw", giggled Kagome, "are you worried about me Inuyasha?"

"There aren't many shard-dectors these days…" he mumbled as he turned his face and tried not to blush.

Kagome glared at him, revenge on her mind"You IDIOT! Maybe you should just _SIT _down!"

THUD

"Dammit! What the hell did you do that for?"

"You popped my bubble!" she accused. "And now I have gum all over my lips. Again. Scraping them off is such a pain!"

Inuyasha stared, transfixed. There was something about the smell of that bubble gum…

"Besides," she continued, using her teeth to get the bubble gum off her face and into her mouth, "Now I have germs from your claw. And I don't even want to know where _that _has been…"

Inuyasha did not even protest.

"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha are you listening to me?" she said, waving her hands in front of Inuyasha's face. "Hello?"

He then stood up very quickly. "Come on, Kagome. Lets go."

Confused, Kagome packed her bag as he began to walk, clearing a path for them.

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait up!"

"POP!"

"POP! Darn!"

"POP!"

"POP! ARGH!"

"POP!"

"POP! I _KNEW_ I SHOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT HUBBA BUBBA MAX!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around,

And tripped over a root.

"Could you stop popping your bubb-" he started glaring at Kagome as he began to pick himself off of the forest floor.

"EEK!" exclaimed Kagome, who wasn't really listening to him as she tripped on the same root and fell on Inuyasha, bringing him down once more.

"Mrgggff!" cried Kagome as she squirmed and used her arms to hoist herself up.

"Dammit Kagome! Stop popping that shit!"

Kagome glared as she continued to push herself up. She glared at him. "I wouldn't have fell if you did not fall first!. And Darnit! You made me swallow my gum! It's not in my mouth anymore!"

Kagome stood up, and held a hand out to the mysteriously quiet Inuyasha.

He took her offered hand, and stood up.

"and that was my favorite flavor too…it's just so juicy and yummy…Inuyasha? Are you okay? Or should I s-i-t you to help you clear up your head?"

Inuyasha glared at her, still silent.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Now she was concerned. He hadn't said anything back to her. That meant something was up.

He then blew a bubble so huge that it did the inevitable- it popped.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. So that was where her gum went…and that was her lemonade-flavored hubba bubba…it was in her mouth…now it was in his…

"Are you going to help me take it off…please?" he asked raising an eyebrow in what could only be described as a suggestive manner.

Kagome giggled as she walked up closer to Inuyasha, her yellow bag left forgotten on the floor.

"Well…since you asked so politely…" she wound her arms around his neck, and he brought his face closer to her. "I guess I have no excuse to not help out…"

She helped him take the bubblegum off for a good fifteen minutes.

They finally neared the village after two more hours, and four more breaks.

"Inuyasha, you know, there are other flavors of bubblegum." 

He glanced at her, "There are?" 

She grinned and nodded, "Uh huh. I'll bring a different flavor next week."

She took out her rapidly depleting pack of gum out and pocketed a few pieces.

He glanced at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I think I should let Sango try my bubblegum also." She replied, giving him a smirk as she ran ahead. "Hurry up, Inuyasha!" she called.

He grinned as he passed through the gates of the town.

"And why would I be sensing somewhat of an evil aura from you, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he joined Inuyasha.

"Kagome has some pretty good snacks this time."

Miroku looked at him suspiciously, "All right…"he stopped for a moment, shook his head, and continued walking '…but what do snacks have to do with his evil aura?' Miroku finished in his head

As they neared the girls and Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku found Kagome teaching them how to blow a bubble.

"POP!"

"POP!"

"And you scrape it your face off using your teeth…"

"Good job Sango and Shippo!"

Miroku swallowed.

"Snacks… snacks…those really are interesting snacks" stuttered Miroku as he stared at Sango, transfixed.

"Told ya so"

**Please Review!**


End file.
